gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Mud Madness
Mud Madness is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on September 2, 2000http://ropemall.com/mud-madness-dvd.html, created and directed by Cal Richards, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Rocky James, Johnny Diaz, Tom Baxter, and Danny Long. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' (Edited) There's nothing like a good old-fashioned mud wrestling match. And Vancouver studio manager Beau Bradley found the perfect beach at low-tide, with acres of the thickest, deepest, messiest stuff we've ever seen. Not one to let such a wonderful opportunity of nature go to waste, Boss Sexton dispatched Beau to get some prime new stud meat for this match. And once you see newcomer Johnny Diaz shirtless in his tight, spandex shorts, you'll know we found Grade A beef! If this match is any indication, Diaz could have a long, long Can-Am career. In match one, Rocky James is minding his own business, doing his morning stretches, when Diaz happens upon him and orders James off "his" beach. Not being a pushover, James refuses and continues to ignore the Diaz rant. After all, James considers himself quite the stud, too! Diaz makes it clear that James will pay the consequences, but James still refuses to go. With the testosterone overflowing, the two muscle boys start a pushing match that soon becomes a total free-for-all in the mud. James is strong, but Diaz is stronger. Diaz pummels James over and over, dragging him through the mud, out to the water, and back to the mud again. Some of these brutal moves are sure to make you cringe. You'll wonder how James took these hits and still bounced back. James lasts as long as he can, but after several facefuls of mud he finally calls Diaz "daddy" and agrees to leave the beach. But to be really evil, Diaz rips off what's left of James's clothes leaving him naked and spent in the mud. How he got home is anybody's guess! Boss Sexton says the Diaz/James match is one of the sexiest he has ever seen. We think you'll agree. Match two features another sexy newcomer, Tom Baxter, against ripped and horse-hung Danny Long. But this match has a twist: after the loser gets pounded in the mud, he also gets pounded in the ass! We are sure studio manager Beau told the inexperienced Baxter that wrestling was easy. And it is for the very experienced Long. To his credit, Baxter got a handle on the wrestling pretty fast. He also got a handle on Long's dick when he realized he could use it to fight dirty, along with ball squeezes and nipple twists. But Long's superior wrestling skill finally settles it, and Baxter lives up to the wager. Finding a secluded area and a huge log, Baxter bends himself over dutifully assuming the position so that Long may take his prize. Baxter deserves a prize, too, for taking that monster dick, and Long delivers it. We're all cleaning up after this one! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi * "Nothin' but mumbo jumbo coming outta your mouth." - Johnny Diaz * "Mumbo jumbo?" - Rocky James Authentic Gachimuchi Information External links * Manbo Janbo tag on Niconico (Japanese) References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling